Perseus the Roman
by SonOfThetis
Summary: What if Percy grew up as a Roman demigod. And the Greeks come with news of the Prophecy of Seven. When the Romans are whisked away to CHB, what will happen? Will there be conflicts? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Greeks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor the characters. The only characters I own are the characters I created. Enjoy**

My name is Percy Jackson. I live in Berkeley, California. I am 17 years old. And I am a demigod.

I am the son of Sally Jackson and Neptune. I go to a training camp for demigods, Camp Jupiter, year-round. It's the only safe place for children of the gods.

Since I was two years old I have been training at Camp Jupiter. We learn honesty, strength, and dedication. And of course we train with weapons. Such as spears, swords, daggers, halberds, etc. I am the Centurion of the second cohort, along with my cousin Jason Grace. He's a son of Jupiter.

We're best friends and do everything together. He's the only person I can train with also. Jason and I are the best swordsmen in camp. The only people that can hold their own against us are Jason's girlfriend, Reyna, and my sister, Andromeda.

Let me explain how Andromeda is related to me. We have the same mother, but different fathers. She is a daughter of Pluto.

Now I know what you're thinking,"Oh, how could your mother have two gods that were interested in her?" Well here's what happened, Neptune and mom fell in love together. And after spending time together they decided to have a baby. That's where I come in.

As my mother was pregnant, Neptune decided he didn't love mom anymore. So, he broke the relationship off. My mother was heartbroken, and she was all alone as she gave birth to me.

But Uncle Pluto had been watching mom and helping her through everything. And he had fallen in love with her too! Uncle Pluto decided to let his wife, Prosperpina, be back with her mother and be no longer trapped in the Underworld.

He spent a lot of time with mother and helped raised me. Gradually she fell in love with him also. And they had Andromeda. But Uncle Pluto didn't leave mom like Neptune did. He married her. And now my mother is his immortal wife. Andromeda is only two years younger than I am, but she's still my best friend. We get in fights a lot. But what family doesnt?

Now let's get back to the present.

I'm supposed to go meet Jason at the Pomerian Line and we were going to the Senate house.

I seriously hate Senate meetings. They drag on for a long time because of Octavian. A legacy of Apollo and apparent prophet. That's a load of bull if you ask me. He's just selfish and power hungry. And all he wants to do is control the Praetors, Kyle and Reyna.

Oh! Did I mention that Jason's girlfriend is Praetor?

I saw Jason and he looked frantic. Like he knew something terrible was going to happen. "What's wrong bro?", I asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about this meeting. It feels like Othrys all over again."

I knew what he was talikng about. Last summer the Legion launched an attack on the Titan stronghold, Mount Othrys which currently resides on top of Mount Tamalpais in Orange County. We lost a lot of good people, but we won the battle. Jason and I defeated the Titan Krios, and the war was over.

"It's going to be okay, it's just a senate meeting. We'll probably just be talking about War Games."

"Yeah, I guess you're right.", Jason said.

As we walked into the Senate House and sat down, Kyle nodded to me, and I nodded back. Kyle is a good Praetor, we couldn't have gotten through the war without him. He led the attack on Mount Othrys. And he's a good fighter, he's easily the best spearman in camp. He can wipe the floor with me if we're using spears. And even if we're using swords,I can barely beat him. We get along and he's funny and relaxed if you get to know him. He's a natural born leader. Probably the best male candidate for a Praetor.

As the meeting started everybody was conversing together and not even paying attention to the Praetors. This lack of respect is unacceptable in New Rome.

"SENATE MEMBERS! If you could please be so kind as to respect our Praetors by looking at them and following orders.", Jason yelled confidently.

All members of the Senate were taken aback by the sudden outburst. And all looked down in shame and apologized to Reyna and Kyle. Reyna smiled towards Jason. The latter looking at me cockily and winking, I had to stifle a laugh.

Kyle began, "Brothers and Sisters, we have recieved notice of a Greek warship coming towards New Rome. We must decide what to do."

"We must shoot it out of the sky! Of course the Greeks come to destroy us!", Octavian interrupted.

I had to intervene here. "We should do no such thing. I know of the rivalry between Rome and Greece, but that was long ago. We should be able to put our past behind us and talk to the Greeks without conflict. We should have a peaceful conversation outside of the camp's borders, so that if by the off chance that Octavian is correct, they will not know of our precise location."

A vote was held. The tally was 11-4. We would have a peaceful conversation with the Greeks to see why they approach. Outside the borders of course.

The group would be Kyle, Reyna, Jason, Andromeda, and I. Andromeda was a centurion of the first cohort, that's why she'd be going.

An hour later, we walked out into the Berkeley Hills with a giant white flag that symbolizes peace.

The biggest Greek warship I had ever seen came into view. It was flying!

I know Kyle, being a son of Vulcan, would be dying to see how this was made.

It was 50 feet long and 20 feet wide and had all the weaponry you could ever imagine on it. It had 3 masts and they were all flying white sails. The ship landed about a hundred yards away and a rope ladder was thrown down the side. I guess the Greeks were coming...

**A.N. I'm sorry for being away for so long. I had to move to a different state and I finally just got my computer back. But I'll be updating this story a lot. And I'm going to discontinue Chaotic Ruins, I just can't write a Chaos story. Please review. It helps me update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Treaties**

As the Greeks descended from their great warship, one of them instantly caught my eye. Her chocolate brown hair was cut choppy and uneven. She wore no make up like she was trying not to draw attention to herself, but it didn't work. She was seriously pretty. Her eyes seemed to change colors like a kaleidoscope - brown, blue, and green.

There were also three other demigods with her. A small Hispanic boy who's ADHD was out of control. He wouldn't stop fiddling with his fingers, he had an elfish face and you knew he was a troublemaker. Probably a son of Mercury.

And there was another girl, she had long blonde hair, with curls in it that almost made her look regal, she had a tan that made her look like a typical California girl, but her eyes ruined that image. They were stormy grey. You instantly knew that she was smart. She was a daughter of Minerva. I knew that for sure.

The final one looked like me. I mean we could've been twins. He had the messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and a tall frame that was well muscled but not so much as to where it was gross. He was lithe and had a swimmer's body. Jason and Andromeda were looking between us to make sure I was still here and hadn't disappeared to the Greeks.

The beautiful brunette walked in front of the others and said, "Piper Mclean, daughter of Venus." I wasn't shocked she was a daughter of Venus, you can't be that pretty and not be a daughter of the goddess of beauty. I just hope she isn't weak and useless like her siblings.

The Latina Santa's elf came towards us and exclaimed, "Hey! My name is Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus. The Supreme Commander of the Argo II.", He said as he pointed at the ship. I couldn't help but chuckle at his antics.

The blonde came forward and introduced herself, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.", so I was right. ish

The whole time she was talking, Jason was paying close attention to her and I noticed that Reyna was sending a pretty hefty glare towards him. I laughed at Reyna's jealousy. But Jason would never betray her. We have the same fatal flaw. Personal loyalty.

My look-alike introduced himself as Theseus Kane, son of Poseidon. I was disheartened because we looked the same age. Which meant that Neptune/Poseidon had gone out and gotten another women pregnant as I was still unborn.

Annabeth told us that the reason they were there is because they needed to transport us to their camp. To prepare for war. That Terra is rising and the Prophecy of the Seven is coming to pass. That their Oracle had said who the seven were. I was shocked to find out that I was a part of it.

The seven were Jason, Andromeda, Annabeth, Theseus, Leo, Piper, and myself.

I did not trust them so easily but before anyone could object to their plan, a pillar of flame appeared before us and out stepped Mars.

Everybody knelt and there was a chorus of "Lord Mars", and "Ares", said between the Greek and Roman demigods.

Lord Mars looked around approvingly and boomed, "Romans! Greeks! You have been gathered so that both camps may be united as one. You are all children of the gods and you will not fight each other. You have both suffered losses in the Titan war last summer. If we have any hope of defeating the Giants and Terra, we will need both camps together as one. Am I clear?"

"Yes Lord Mars. When shall we embark to the Greek Camp?", I asked.

"Immediately. The Seven and Praetor Kyle will leave in the hour. Praetor Reyna and my son Centurion Zhang can handle Camp Jupiter for the time being. But the two camps will unite as one in three months time and the Feast of Fortuna will be held at the Greek Camp."

-Line Break-

After we had said our goodbyes, we had boarded the Argo II, I was looking forward to getting to know the daughter of Aphrodite.

Theseus walked towards me and asked about my heritage. I told him I was a son of Neptune and henceforth his half-brother.

He told me about his siblings, apparently he had a brother and a sister who he had never really met but the gods wouldn't allow him to ever meet him. Something about mixing pantheons. So his little brother and sister are running around without parents and he can't even help them. He's never seen them, he only know's their names. Carter and Sadie.

**A.N. Aha, a little twist. I'm pretty sure that the Kane Chronicles will have nothing to do with this story, I just wanted to throw someone with a background like that into the story. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Camp Half-Blood**

I tried to sleep on the Argo II, but I was restless because of who I might meet today. We left Camp Jupiter yesterday afternoon, and spent the rest of the day flying to the Greek Camp. We were supposed to arrive at noon. It's 3:15 a.m. right now. I was just looking over at the United States below us when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Mind if I join you?", Piper asked.

"You look like a big strong girl I'm pretty sure you can make your own decisions.", I blushed realizing that I had complimented her. Luckily she blushed too.

"What's a handsome man like you doing up so early?", she questioned putting emphasis on handsome.

"I can't sleep. There's been a whole other world out there and we didn't even know about it. I don't know what to expect of the Greeks. I just hope you aren't arrogant or cocky just because you fought in the Titan War."

She looked at me like I had just offended her greatly, which I guess I had.

"I personally didn't fight in the second Titanomachy but I'm pretty sure the veterans wouldn't appreciate you saying that. they lost a lot of friends and siblings because of that war, Theseus had to fight Kronos himself. The only way he survived was because he took a dip in the Styx."

I was shocked. I didn't think Theseus would do something as risky as that.

"What did Camp Half-Blood do during the Titan War?"

"We defended Mount Olympus in Manhattan against Kronos' attack. With only forty campers, we managed to hold off the Titan forces for three days before Olympus was overrun. Theseus and Annabeth managed to defeat Luke Castellan who was Kronos' host. Luke redeemed himself in the end and is now happy at camp."

"WHAT!? You let the traitor back into your camp?" I was flabbergasted. That type of leniency would never be found in Rome.

"Well, yeah. If it wasn't for Luke. Kronos would have destroyed Olympus and killed Theo and Annabeth."

"If it wasn't for Castellan then Kronos never would've risen."

Now it was Piper's turn to be angry. "Luke had a hard life. Kronos manipulated his anger towards the gods and made him defect to the Titans."

I apologized to Piper, and she forgave me. We talked until we heard Leo scream from the bridge, "LAND HO!"

I looked out over the edge and was amazed to see that their camp was amazing. Not as magnificent as New Rome, but a close second.

They had roughly 20-25 buildings grouped together, twelve were organized in a greek Omega, but the rest were just spread out from there. There was a big house right in the middle of camp. Like a three story civil-war plantation home.

There was a lake, and a climbing wall where the rocks clashed together and spewed lava. I'd have to try that. There was an arena, chariot track, stables, and a huge forest that bordered the West side of the camp.

We set down near the strawberry fields, and a guy wearing the orange shirt of CHB walked towards the ship ahead of everyone else. He had sandy blonde hair, and a large scar running down from his eye to his chin.

"Hi, I'm Luke Castel-", was all he could get out before Jason punched in his face and knocked him to the ground.

"Traitor.", was all Jason said. Instantly there were about 100 bows loaded with arrows aimed at Jason. A girl wearing all black slammed into Jason and threw him to the floor, she put her Celestial Bronze spear to Jason's throat.

"Who do you think you are!?"

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Centurion of the Second Cohort."

At hearing these words the girl dropped her spear and had a look in her eyes as if she was about to cry. "Jason? Is that really you? It's me. Your sister."

"Thalia?" I was confused, Jason never mentioned having a sister.

Thalia held her hand out for Jason to grasp and she pulled him to his feet. They joined together in a hug that could crush a Cyclopes.

"I can't believe it's you! Where have you been this whole time?", Thalia screamed.

"I've been at Camp Jupiter. Training with my best friend and his sister.", he said as he pointed to me and Andromeda. I was proud that Jason remebered Andy.

A centaur whom I recognized as Chiron the trainer of Greek heroes approached us and told the Greek campers to lower their weapons, Luke got off the ground finally and walked over to the campers. "Romans, If you would please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Andromeda Jackson, daughter of Pluto."

"Percy Jackson, son of Neptune"

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter"

The campers looked at us in awe seeing as how we were children of all three of the sons of Kronos.

"Jackson.. Are you and Perseus related at all?", Chiron asked my sister.

"Yes, we both have the same mother. But different fathers."

There was a collective gasp that was always there when people learned of how Andy and I were related. We really looked the only thing that was different about us were our eyes. Hers were onyx black and mine were emerald green. Other than that we could've been twins.

"Theseus, show Percy to the Poseidon cabin. Thalia, show your brother to Cabin 1. And Nico, show your half-sister the Cabin of Hades. They will be staying in those cabins while they are at our camp."

After I was situated in Cabin 3, I decided to go to the arena I had seen earlier. As I was on my way it seemed like my sister and Jason had the same idea. As we walked into the arena the demigods sitting in the stands drew their eyes towards us.

Theseus and Luke were sparring together while Thalia and Annabeth were watching them. As we came nearer they all stopped what they were doing and looked at our little trio.

"Who's up for a little match? Theseus and me, my brother and Luke, Andromeda versus Thalia and Annabeth.", I said. Andromeda glared at me as I finished. But she needed a little competition.

"You're on.", growled Luke. Apparently he was still a little mad over what Jason did to him earlier.

Annabeth and Thalia were protesting how it wasnt fair, that there were two of them, I started laughing at how ignorant they were. "It's only fair if Andromeda fights the both of you. She's very talented with a dagger and even I can barely beat her.

"That's because Jason is the only person that can beat you with swordplay."

And the fight was on.

**A.N. Sparring match between the Romans and Greeks next chapter. Who will win? Review please! I need to know what you do and don't like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fight!**

**A.N. So this is the first fight scene I have ever written. Hope you like it.**

Jason and I both flipped our Roman denarii coins. A gift from Lupa. If the coin landed on heads it would turn into an Imperial Gold _gladius. _If landed on the tails side it would turn into a seven foot lance with an Imperial Gold tip.

Both landed on heads. Jason and I winked at each other. This was our element.

"No powers. Skills only. Fight to incapacitation or if your opponent yields. Mr. Underwood will be the referee of this training match as so nothing will get out of hand."

The satyr was shocked that I knew who he was. I heard from Piper how he was the Lord of the Wild and I have to say I was impressed.

"Yes, Centurion Perseus.", Grover replied. Ugh, I was going to have to acquaint myself with the satyr. I feel so old with that title.

Theseus and I circled each other for a little while looking for each others tendencies and flaws. And his form was near perfecion, his only tendencies so far was overstepping.

Theseus decided to go on the offensive, sending a strong overhead blow towards me. I sidestepped and slashed at his undefended back, but Theseus was faster than I anticipated and turned around so fast that I'm pretty sure if he went any faster he would've broke his back, and blocked the strike.

Theo, I'm just going to call him Theo, and I were locked in a battle of skill. He jabbed, I slashed, He kicked, I punched, anything goes if you were trying to win. Courtesy went out the window when it came to sibling rivalry.

As Theo and I were locked in a stalemate, we went back to circling each other for reprieve. I looked over towards Jason and he was attacking Luke unmercifully. It seemed as if he really didn't like the son of Hermes. Luke was keeping up though, he was fighting smart. Letting Jason tire out. Jason was letting his anger cloud his training. I'd have to have a word with him later.

Andy had already knocked out the daughter of Athena and was fighting Thalia the same way it seemed Theseus and I were fighting. It was an even match between the two.

I was brought back friom my thoughts as Theo decided to come at me with everything he had. He threw strike after strike and blocked most but I'm not a perfect swordsman and a few got under my guard.

And then I saw my chance, I used the disarming technique that Lupa herself had taught Jason and I. His sword went flying through the air and I hooked my legs under his and brought him to the ground. I held the point of my sword to his throat.

"Yield?"

"Fine Percy. I yield, you win.", he said, quite unhappily.

I held my arm out to him, he grasped it and I brought him to his feet. We watched the rest of our friends fight.

Jason had eventually tired out and his moves were sluggish and weak. Luke chose that moment to pounce and used the same disarming technique and Jason's sword went flying in the air towards me. I caught the sword and it turned back into the coin. I decided to hold onto it for my dear friend.

Luke had Jason at swordpoint and Jason being as stubborn and prideful as he is wouldn't yield. He knocked Luke's sword from his throat and ran towards Luke. Luke had no choice but to slam the hilt of his sword into Jason's right temple.

Jason crumpled to the ground unconcious.

Andy and Thalia had apparently both knocked each other out while we were all still fighting. I guess it was a draw.

As Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin was taking Annabeth, Jason, and Thalia to the infirmary, the conch horn for dinner rang. Luke, Theseus, and I decided to walk to the dining pavillion together.

"So Luke, what's up with you and Thalia?", I asked ever so gracefully. (hint the sarcasm.)

"Uhh-umm n-nothing.", Luke said blushing heavily, "We're just good friends."

"Haha, very good friends if you catch my drift..", Theseus joked

Luke delivered a heavy-handed punch to Theseus' shoulder.

"Ow! Gods, you don't have to punch so hard."

Luke was smiling triumphantly as he walked to his table. Theseus and I walked over towards the Poseidon table and were delivered barbecue by some nymphs. I was happy. Because if you know me. You know I love barbecue.

We sacrificed the best parts of our meal to the gods. The juiciest grape, the leanest piece of meat, huge heaps of corn and mashed potatoes.

After about ten minutes of eating and conversing with everybody. Chiron stamped his foot on the floor of the room. Everyone instantly hushed.

"Thank you. Let us welcome the Romans to Camp Half-Blood. I expect each and everyone of you to be hospitable and friendly towards them. Now to clebrate the arrival of our friends, we will be having a game of Capture the Flag on Friday. Romans will be sorted wherever their cabin loyalty lies."

A great round of cheers rose around the Pavillion and I was smiling. It was time to show the Greeks the might of the Twelth Legion Fulminata.

**A.N. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't really know if I'll be able to update tomorrow. I was feeling kind of generous tonight. Please review and thanks to Sarah for helping me write this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Capture the Flag**

**A.N. I'm sorry I forgot to put Kyle in the last two chapters. But he is at CHB. He just won't be one of the Seven. He's kind of just doing his own thing.**

When Jason woke up, let's say that he wasn't a happy camper. He was angry at being shamed in combat by a son of Hermes. He was supposed to be the almighty son of Jupiter. It took both Thalia and myself to convince him not to blast Luke with a lightning bolt.

After the past week Jason and Luke had gotten over their little quarrel and were on speaking terms now. They weren't the best of buds. But they knew that the other would protect them in a time of need.

Piper and I had also gotten closer over the week. I had split my tme between her and everybody else right down the middle. I learned that aside from being extremely beautiful, she was actually very smart, cunning, charming, and honest. Apparently her father was some big shot movie actor in the mortal world.

Theseus and I had been sparring a lot and we had a lot of the same training sessions. I was happy to learn that he wasn't perfect at everything. Archery was his weakness. If there were contests on how bad somebody could miss, I'm pretty sure he would win. Other than that he was a great guy.

And Kyle.. Well Kyle got along with everybody.

Tomorrow would be Capture the Flag and everybody couldn't wait to see the Romans in action. And Kyle hadn't even been seen as the whirlwind that he is. Let's just say that Leo isn't the only person here that has a way with fire.

As I just finished the last straw dummy in the arena I heard a voice.

"Glad to see that those guys won't be bothering anyone anymore." Andromeda exclaimed.

I turn around expecting to see her and there's nobody there. When all of a sudden I feel the sudden feeling in my gut of shadow travel, I reappeared ten feet off the ground and fell all the way onto the hard floor of the arena.

Andromeda appeared off to my left and she was rolling on the floor laughing. I would've walked over there and punched her but I couldn't do to the fact that the wind was knocked out of me.

When I had finally reacquired my ability to speak, "Glad to see somebody is having a good time."

"Oh, you have no idea brother. This camp is amazing. I was thinking, after my service in the Legion is done, I would like to visit here often."

"Are you sure it's not because of the Valdez boy?"

After I said that, Andromeda's face fell into a blush and she resigned to the only thing she could think of. She hit me. Hard. And that was the end of that conversation.

As the conch horn for dinner was sounded, Andromeda and I walked to the Pavillion.

"So how's the Di Angelo kid? Is he weird?"

"Why do you call everyone by their last names? And no he's not weird, he's actually really fun once you get to know him. I think you two would get along great."

I had my reservations. During the campfires the boy would always lurk in the shadows. I don't know if that was because he was shy or just plain awkward around others. I would talk to him before capture the flag. Learn more about him.

As we walked into the pavillion, I looked out over all the cabins.

The Vulcan, Mars, Neptune, Mercury, Minerva, Nike, and Hecate cabins were in an alliance for tomorrow.

Meanwhile the Jupiter, Pluto, Apollo, Ceres, Bacchus, Venus, and minor gods and goddesses were the blue team.

Theseus had told me he wanted me to lead the red team but I wanted him and Annabeth to be captains. It would give me a chance to see their leadership skills.

After the campfire and so on everybody went to their respective cabins. The Poseidon cabin was magnificent and I wish that they had something to it's likeness at Camp Jupiter.

It took me a little while to fall asleep but when I did, I had a nightmare. And not just any nightmare, a demigod nightmare. One of those ones were gods and goddesses speak to you.

It looked to be the hills of Berkeley. But there was a face in the dunes, it looked like a sleeping goddess, she looked a lot like Lady Juno.

_"Finally I get to meet the great Perseus Jackson. You have hard times ahead of you. Are you sure you wouldn't just like to join me? You would be a commander upon thousands of my forces. You would be a god amongst men. More powerful than those petty Olympians."_

I can't believe that this lady, whom I had identified as Terra, would think me dumb enough to take her offer. "I must respectfully decline, Grandma T. My loyalties lie elsewhere. While the Olympians may not be the nicest and best rulers, they sure as hell are a lot better than you would be."

_"Foolish demigod. I gave you a chance to save yourself and your friends. Now you will see what you have forsaken."_

The scene changed onto a great Temple. In Ancient Greek writing at the top it said, '_House of Hades_', now I doubt that Uncle P lived here but still. It was a pretty grand temple.

As I was admiring the architecture, it exploded. I know, kinda like "Wow. You couldn't give me a warning?"

The biggest force of monsters I had ever seen came flying out of the ruins, every kind of monster you could think of. It was bigger than the army amassed at Othrys last summer.

And I looked behind me and I saw the Twelth Legion of Rome raised on stakes, piercing through their bodies. Dead body after dead body just piled upon each other. I recognized the faces of my sister, Jason, Kyle, and finally I saw a face that scared me the most.

Mine.

As I came bursting from my bed, I knocked over the dresser near me. "Percy, are you okay?", Theseus said groggily.

"I'm fine, this is all a dream. Go back to sleep.", I ordered.

As I looked at my watch the time read **5:26** a.m. Sunrise. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I went out onto the beach and sat there until the bell for breakfast rang.

At breakfast, everyone was excited for Capture the Flag tonight. I gotta say, I was too. I wanted to learn how the Greeks planned.

The day went by fast. Training, rock climbing, planning for tonight's strategy. The daughter of Athena was a very fine strategist and she foresaw all complications in her plan and took care of them.

As everyone was suiting up, Annabeth walked over to me. "I wanted to thank you for letting me be your strategist. And for letting Theo and I be captains. You didn't have to."

"Your mother is the goddess of battle startegy, it would be foolish to let me take care of that."

She smiled and walked away to help new campers with their armor.

The flag was on top of this big pile of rocks that looked like, deer droppings. But apparently if you looked at it the right way, it would like like a fist. Kyle and I were tasked with guarding the flag.

As the game began Kyle and I really had nothing to do so he suggested a game of Go Fish. So we did our civic duty and played Go Fish.

As he asked for a 9, I had to give it to him. But when I was a handing it to him a throwing knife flew through the card, taking it out of my hand and pircing it to the tree next to us.

I looked over to who threw it and it was none other than Piper McLean. Standing next to her was Leo Valdez.

"Dibs on fireboy.", Kyle exclaimed. Leo's hands burst into flame, and he was shocked to see that Dakota's had too. Kyle was the only son of Vulcan who could control the flames of the forge at Camp Jupiter. That was one of the factors of him becoming Praetor.

As Piper drew her dagger, Katroptis, I flipped the coin and was disheartened at the fact that it grew into a seven foot lance. That'd be a huge disadvantage when fighting Piper. She could into my guard and be faster.

When Dakota and Leo both threw fireballs at each other, we knew that the fight was on.

Piper flew at me with speed unheard of for a daughter of Venus. I was forced to forget the lance and go unarmed to dagger if I wanted to stand a chance.

As I was dodging and weaving through Piper's strikes, I looked at Kyle and Leo and was happy to see that Kyle had already knocked out Leo. The son of Hephaestus had no chance against a Praetor of Rome.

Piper took advantage of me being distracted and threw a strike to my mid-section. When I went to block, Piper drew back her other fist and punched me right in the nose. I gotta say, she can really hit. Game time was done, it was time to finsih this.

When she threw an overhead slash towards my stomach, I did something she was not expecting. I leaned forward and kissed her.

Piper's body went slack and her eyes widened at recognition from what I was doing. As I pulled away and disarmed her, I held the dagger to her neck. "Yield."

Piper elbowed me in the stomach and looked me straight in the eyes. "Hand me the dagger, Perseus."

Her voice had an odd tinge to it but I obeyed. "Now run to the Aphrodite cabin and wait for me."

I don't know why but everything she was saying made perfect sense to me. So I gladly obeyed her and took off in a dead sprint towards her cabin.

As I was running I saw Luke running towards me with the Blue team's flag. He had a huge smile on his face and when he crossed the creek line, a cannon sound was heard and Chiron spoke. "The Red team wins!"

When I got to the Aphrodite cabin. I was happy, we had won and I had expressed my feelings for Piper. ish. I just hope she felt the same way.

**A.N. So there's the end of that chapter. Kinda rushed the Percy/Piper thing but I wanted them to spend time as a couple before the Seven embark. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

About an hour later Pipes showed up. She looked relatively happy, seeing as how I had just invaded her personal space and kissed her.

She brought me to the beach and had me sit down. "Percy, why did you kiss me?"

I'm not that well with women and that was common sense among New Rome. "W-we-well, I ju-just have a c-crush on you. It was th-the only way I co-could think of ec-exprssing my feelings," I stuttered.

Piper laughed at my clumsiness. It was a kind of sparkling laugh that would light up the whole room. "Well, I have a crush on you to, Kelp Head."

I was happy that she had a nickname for me, and that she felt the same way.

"Piper, will you be my girlfriend?", again she laughed at how bad I was with girls.

"Yes Percy. I would love to," and with that she kissed me. This kiss was even better than the last. This was perfect. We both tried to put all of our affection towards each other into the kiss. We both pulled away and we bothed sighed, Piper leaned her head on my shoulder and we sat out all night watching the stars.

The next few weeks were perfect. I finally had a girl that I was happy to call my girlfriend. Piper and I even got to go out on a date in the city. It was the best.

Theseus and I were closer than ever. Despite us growing apart from each other, I still considered him my full brother.

Much to my disdain, Andromeda was getting closer to the Valdez boy. They were now apparently a couple. I would have to scare "The Supreme-Commander of the Argo II."

Reyna and Kyle had switched places between the camps, Kyle had to go back to Camp Jupiter to take care of Octavian. Reyna and Jason had been unseperable for the past two weeks.

I had gotten to know Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan better. Even though Castellan had been a traitor in the war, he HAD redeemed himself in the end and I grew to respect him and consider him a friend.

In three days time, it would be the Feast of Fortuna, and all of Camp J was coming to CHB. The Seven would be leaving in four.

Piper and I were just leaving to watch Jason and Luke, whom had also grown to respect each other, train. When we walked into the arena, it looked like we weren't the only people to have that thought. Jason and Luke's fights had become a sort of entertainment and campers would even bet on the winner. This match was going to be one of their last together so they were allowed to use powers.

As Jason floated towards the air and called a thunderbolt onto Luke, one word echoed around the arena.

'MAIA!", and with that Luke flew into the skies and flipped as to dodge the bolt. Luke's facial features tightened in concentration. Everything in Jason's pockets started falling out. The main thing that distracted him, a picture of him, Reyna, Andromeda, and myself at the beach two years ago before the war. When we were all happy.

As Jason flew down to retrieve it, Luke pounced. He slashed, jabbed, pinched, and kicked at Jason. Jason didn't stand a chance. It was the first time I had seen Jason beat so easily.

As Chiron carried Sparky back to the Zeus cabin. I heard a yell, "Perseus, I Challenge you! Powers allowed!", Theseus was a fool if he though he could beat me.

Piper stared at me with a mixed look of concern, anticipation, and smugness. Concern for me, anticipation for the fight, and smugness because she knew I would win. And I was HER man.

As I willed the water molecules in the air to form around me and carry me to the arena floor. Theseus looked at me in awe. "I've never heard of a son of Poseidon with that much power."

"Well I got news for you kid. I. Am. A. SON. OF. NEPTUNE!" As I sopoke I turned my watch into a shield, flipped the coin into a sword, and commanded a huge wave of water that had just appeared behind me. Theseus was shaking as he uncapped his pen.

As the wave flew towards Theo, he tried to fight it. To command it towards me. But I was stronger, more trained. He might as well been battling our father when it came to the difference in power.

When the wave had washed over him and he had gotten to his feet, I was smiling. Smiling at his foolishness. He ran toward me with his sword raised and a scream of anger. And when he swung, I didn't defend myself. The blade passed through from my shoulder to my hips. But I wasn't hurt. I wasn't there. The Perseus that Theseus swung at was a decoy.

I ran out of the shadow to Theseus' left. Did I mention that Uncle P blessed me and I had the powers of one of his kid. And apparently there was still a little bit of Neptune left in mom. Because Andromeda could breathe underwater, and had perfect bearings at sea.

Theseus' speed is what saved him. He dodged the sword, barely. Although I still managed to take a good sized piece of flesh out of his shoulder. I gave him time to recover his stance, but his right arm was useless. He would have to fight with his left arm.

When Theo swung at me, I blocked easily. There was no power in the stries. When I had toyed with him enough I decided to end his humility.

I swung my left fist at him and as he went to duck down, I slammed the hilt of my sword into the back of his cranium. He crumpled to the floor unconcious. I looked out into the stands and there was silence.

And then the whole arena erupted in cheers at the show that was just held.

As the rest of the day followed and Theseus would be spending the night in the infirmary because of a mini coma I put him in, Piper was going to hang out at the Poseidon cabin. We talked until probably 2 am before we got really tired.

When I woke up I felt a seperate heartbeat, beating against my chest. I looked down and felt a mess of chocolate brown hair cover my face. Piper and I had fallen asleep together last night.

I moved her head off of my chest without waking her and decided to go take a shower. When I came back into the room Piper was just waking up. I hadn't anticipated that and I was only in a pair of boxers.

As Piper looked at me, she seemed to take in the look of my body. Now I wasn't weak and skinny. But I wasn't super muscled where it looked nasty. But I had to say that she lingered on my stomach for a little too long.

When Piper looked away her face was in a deep blush, "I guess you should get dressed?"

"Oh, yeah." I walked over to my dresser and put on a pair of boardshorts, a Camp Half-Blood t shirt, and my Vans.

Piper made me wait while she went and got ready. When she finally got out of the bathroom. I gotta say, she looked stunning. She had let her hair grow out, and now it cascaded in perfect princess curls around her shoulders. She had no makeup on, and that was the best part. Piper was a natural beauty. She didn't need make up. She was wear a loose fit blue t shirt with a pair of skinny jeans, and matching Vans.

"You better close your mouth, you might catch flies." I did as I was told.

Piper and I were walking out of Cabin 3, and we saw a bunch of Purple shirts walking down Half-Blood Hill.

"Come on. Let me introduce you to my family," I said as we walked toward the Twelth Legion of Rome.

**A.N. Ok, so I have a question to ask you guys, should I update like I've been updating lately. Or should I update every two days with like 4-5,000 word chapters? Review the story and tell me what you think I should do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** **A True Son of Neptune  
**

**A.N. Sorry I haven't posted lately, I've been working and it's like an all day job. So when I got home all I wanted to do was sleep.**

When we reached my fellow Romans, all of them stared at Piper and I with wide-eyes. At Camp Jupiter there were some girls that wanted to date me because, not trying to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty good looking. When the female legionnaires laid heir eyes on me, each and everyone of them had a look of jealousy and anger on their faces.

I can't say I wasn't angry at being wanted like that. But these girls didn't want me for.. Me. They wanted me because of what I have done. For my looks. For my rank. Piper is the only girl who liked me because she actually got to know me.

As Piper and I greeted Frank Zhang, a centurion of the fifth cohort, Frank looked at mine and Piper's intertwined hands and let out a loud laugh. "Well well. Aquaboy has finally gotten a girlfriend. Good luck.." Frank trailed off because he was waiting for Pipes to say her name.

"The names's Piper McLean, Centurion Babyface." I was rolling on the floor laughing, while Frank was blushing heavily and sending a glare towards Piper and I.

"Stupid Kelp for Brains and Prom Queen.." he muttered as he trudged off towards Clarisse La Rue.

Piper was taking the introductions perfectly. She made almost everyone from Camp Jupiter love her. And she even gave Octavian a little taste of Charmspeaking.

When the tour had gotten to the Pegasus stables, Piper told Octavian, "Go look towards the back of the stables. I think there may be some sacrificial goats for Apollo."

As Octavian got towards the back, the Stoll brothers dropped manure from the roof all over Octavian. Octavian ran screaming to the lake and when he tried to jump in, the nymphs sprayed him right back onto land and wouldn't let him "Pollute their waters."

When the tour was over, everyone went back to what they were doing and the Romans had integrated themselves into the classes with the Greek campers.

As Lupa approached me, I suddenly had a terrible feeling. As if something was happening and nobody would tell me.

"What happened? Something to do with camp." As I said these words Lupa looked at me confused. And that's when it happened.

Lupa fell to the floor, clutching her chest, she looked me dead in the eyes and said one word, "Polybotes." After that she fell to the ground and closed her eyes and stopped moving. I screamed for Chiron, and as the centaur galloped towards me I knew there was only one chance that Lady Lupa. To kill the giant born to oppose my father.

"She is breathing, but faintly. She is in a coma, as to why. I have no idea." Chiron spoke softly, but I was not listening.

"Kyle Petersen! Theseus Kane! Jason Grace! Andromeda Jackson! Come forth so that I may speak with you!" I bellowed out to the crowd of gathering Romans _and_ Greeks.

As the people whom were called upon walked towards me, I looked towards Chiron and we had a conversation only with our eyes. It went something like this.

_'Where can we speak privately?'_

_'The Big House. Go to the attic, the campers will be afraid to go there. With the history it has.'_

_'Thank you Chiron, take care of Lady Lupa'_

_'I will my child, I will.'_

As we walked to the Big House, Jason and Andromeda were pestering me with questions. "Enough! I will speak to you when I know there are no other souls to hear." They shut up.

When we got into the attic, I turned to my sister. "Andromeda, see if there are any campers or beings in our vicinity." Andromeda can sense if there is anything near us, I guess it's a kid of Pluto trick. Weird, I tell you.

"Nothing."

"Good, now I have some dire news to inform you of. Camp Jupiter has been taken by Polybotes and Terra's forces."

There was a collective gasp around the room, and Theseus was the first to recover."Polybotes? The giant born to oppose our father? Well what will we do about your camp?"

"We're going to kill Polybotes. And we're doing it tonight."

Kyle looked at me as if I was insane, "Percy, we can't go there. Even with the combined force of both camps, we can't defeat a giant and his army."

"That's why we aren't bringing both camps. It's just going to be us."

Kyle scoffed, "And what? You think you're just going to barge into a camp full of monsters and kill them all? With only five demigods?"

I smiled, "Not without a plan worthy of Athena. Here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

When I went over the plan and had everyone convinced that it was the right thing to do, we had only one obstacle in our way.

"How're we going to get all the way across the country in one day?", Theseus pointed out.

"Well, that's where Andromeda and I come in. Andy, let's call dad." Andromeda smiled and pulled a phone out of her pocket.

"And you're just going to call the Lord of the Dead with a cell phone. Of course you are," Kyle scoffed. You know, his attitude was really pissing me off. But I had to ignore it for the greater good.

"Yeah, duh. He kinda is my dad." The phone started to ring, and before you know it, Pluto had picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's Andy. Can Perce and I ask you a favor?"

"It depends, what is it?", Pluto questioned. Gods, he could be stubborn sometimes.

"Well Perce, I, and three others need passage to Camp Jupiter." Andy hesitantly asked.

"Ok. Be at the beach in 10 minutes." and he hung up the phone.

"Well that was surprisingly easy," Jason had to state the obvious.

When we all got to the beach, we waited for ten minutes.

"Well, this seems like a waste of ti-", Kyle was cut short when a portal made out of hellfire appeared before us.

"Uhh, ladies first," Kyle gestured at Andromeda.

'Pfft, and I call you Praetor," Andromeda said before she jumped into the portal.

* * *

After we had gotten to camp, we all split up into our teams. Andy and Jason, Theseus and I, And Kyle by himself.

Theseus and I were located outside Polybotes tent. The plan was that, Theseus and I, both being kids of the Sea God would draw the attention of the giant. While Andy and Jason would blow the main gas line of the camp, effectively destroying their forces but it came with a price. The camp would be completely and utterly demolished. And Kyle would be freeing the campers that had stayed to defend the camp.

When Theo and I approached the tent of Polybotes, we were struck by the smell. It was like decaying flesh and all the bad stuff in the ocean. We stealthily entered the domain of the giant, and you could say that we were surprised to see two ginormous hands reach for us. We didn't stand a chance. As the world was starting to fade I looked into the face of our attacker and wasn't surprised to see a smiling giant.

* * *

When I had woken up, I looked to my left and saw Theseus. Bloody and unconscious, but I'd seen men come back from worse injuries.

"You forget, that I was born to oppose your father. Therefore I smelled you, Sea Spawn, before you had even entered this godsforsaken camp!"

"My lord, he was exactly where you said he would be," said two centaurs before they entered with a broken and battered, Kyle.

"You see demigods. This is what you make me do. This is the price you pay when you fight against your superiors." Polybotes was readying his trident. I didn't know why though. I looked over towards Theseus again and he was awake now, looking at the scene in horror. Almost as if this was Deja vu for him.

I looked at Polybotes again, just in time for him to drive his trident into the chest of the Praetor.

"NO!" I felt raw power course through my veins. The bindings around me dissolved and I started floating in the air. As I was ascending, all the water in the air and some water from the Little Tiber came to me and formed an armor around me. And before I knew it, I was in the middle of a twenty foot tall water giant.

And as I moved, the giant moved with me. I felt the anger of losing Kyle, of losing all of my soldiers in the last war. The only death here would be of Polybotes.

I ran towards him and he smiled, I knew he could turn water to poison with his will, and he tried to turn my water giant to poison. Cook me from inside. But he couldn't, because this power I was feeling, it had to be my father helping me.

When I struck him, he was shocked that his powers didn't work and that I had even made contact with him, but that shock soon turned to anger.

"No, son of Poseidon shall defeat me."

"I got news for you kid. I'm a son of Neptune." At that, Polybotes and I were locked in a battle of skill. Him wielding his trident and my water giant unarmed.

It seemed that he couldn't make contact with me, every time he would jab towards me, the trident would miss and I wouldn't be there. My anger fueled me and before I knew it, I was behind Polybotes and I punched him so hard in the back, I felt his spine snap under the pressure.

"Foolish demigod. You can not kill me without a god. You will never win."

I thought of something cool to say like, "I don't need a god." or "You're the one who'll never win." But the only thing that came out was a roar and I focused on the water molecules in Polybotes blood and made them rub together, faster and faster, and pretty soon Polybotes was boiling from the inside out. As he was looking at me in shock, he asked, "Who are you? You are no normal demigod."

"You are so ignorant and conceited. You think no one can kill you, but even a lowly demigod can. Without a god." And with those words, Polybotes disintegrated into golden dust. I ran over to Theseus and frred him.

"How did you do that?, he looked at me in wonder.

"I don't know. I was so angry at him killing Kyle that I just lost it."

"Well, I'm glad you did. I've heard stories about those kind of powers though. They say only a true son of Poseidon, or Neptune in your case, can call upon a water giant to help him in battle. You may be the strongest demigod to ever live Percy."

"Yeah, well let's not let everybody know that."

Jason and Andromeda ran into the tent, ready for a fight. "Where's Polybotes?"

"Gone, and so is Kyle," I pointed to the body of Kyle Petersen laying on the floor near the entrance.

We all ran towards the body and I was surprised to see that he was still alive.

"Oh my gods Kyle, you always were a stubborn bastard," he smiled when he heard that.

"Percy, I don't have much time. I saw what you did. You killed a giant singlehandedly and don't have a scratch on you. Tell Reyna that I passed Praetorship unto you as my dying wish. Jason, you have been loyal to Rome for as long as you have been here. Don't forget what that means, you're going to face troubles in the future no doubt about it, but know that Rome will always be here for you."

He turned to Andromeda, "Andy, you were like a little sister to me and I'm proud to have fought alongside you. And you don't always got to listen to your strict hardass brother over there", I smiled at how he thought of me, "And Theseus, I didn't really get to know you that well, but any brother of Percy's is a brother of mine. Good luck." And Kyle drew his last breath, and died with a smile on his face.

**A.N. So tell me what you thought. Good, bad, ehhh? Review and I don't mind criticism. So yeah, sorry for the wait.**


End file.
